Episode 6112 (11th September 2005)
Plot Steve plans to take Amy out, thinking that Tracy has no choice but to let him. Deirdre hopes that the dust can now settle, but Tracy's determined not to let Steve walk all over her. Bev visits Shelley when she knows she's on her own. She gingerly questions whether the timing is right for the wedding. Cilla is fuming when Norris mentions that Shelley's wedding will upstage hers. Hearing how difficult life has been for Gail since Richard Hillman, Phil tells her that although he does want to interview her, he'd be happy to see her on whatever basis. Nathan makes up with Rosie, flattering her with the news that Craig fancies her. Molly doesn't know who Kirk is and runs him out of the kennels, locking the door. Tracy makes an excuse and refuses to let Steve take Amy. Blanche adjusts a corset for Violet whilst Nathan admires Violet's trim figure. Audrey seethes as Keith treats her to supper on the cheap. To Fiz's disbelief, Kirk tells Maria that he's convinced their parents to give her back her half share of the kennels. Molly gets to stay on a trial basis. Bev makes Charlie an offer of £100,000 to leave Shelley alone. He retorts that if he left Shelley she may try to kill herself, so does Bev want to gamble her daughter's life? She slaps his face hard, and flees in tears. Steve is furious to find Tracy in the Rovers with Nathan. He lectures her on her shaky morals and orders her to have Amy ready for him first thing in the morning. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Amy Barlow - Louisa Morris (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Sutherland's Kennels *Valandro's Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy can barely contain her anger as Steve takes Amy out for the day; and Bev appears to offer an olive branch to Charlie. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,370,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2005 episodes